Phineas
Act I (Scene opens at the Flynn-Fletcher house.) Phineas: Isabella, are you sure you want to do this? Isabella: I'm sure, Phineas. Anyway, your sister's not gonna find out about this. Phineas: You're right. Let's do this! (Isabella smiles at Phineas and opens Candace's door and they enter the room. They put a "Do Not Disturb" Sign on the doorknob. They go on Candace's bed and makes themselves comfortable.) Phineas: This is great, Isabella. Isabella: (Smiles) I knew you'll like it, Phineas. Phineas: There's no doubt about that! (they both kiss, as Candace watches outside from a tree, she gasps) Act II Act III (Phineas & Isabella are lying together in Candace's bed. Isabella's hair is messed up.) Isabella: Wow! That was the best sleepover I've ever had! Phineas: Agreed. But I don't think Candace will be happy if she sees this. Isabella: Relax, Candace is probably out at Stacy's. Now it's my turn! (turns off the lights, Phineas screams, Candace hears it, gets the flashlight, turns it on & goes into her room. Candace stands in shock as both naked Phineas & Isabella are lying in bed) Phineas: Are you nuts, Isabella? Isabella: No, of course n-CANDACE?! Phineas: What is it? (Notices Candace) Uh oh. Candace: (threatening) Whatcha doin'? Isabella: Uh... (puts on her underwear) Phineas: Nothing! Candace: I have a brother that has just performed something he isn't supposed to do until he's 18? And he did it in MY OWN BED? Phineas: Candace, this isn't what it looks like! Candace: Oh really!? Phineas: Well, yeah! Candace: You are such a pathetic, screw up *****, Phineas! (Slaps him. Phineas begins to cry. Isabella is angry at Candace and comforts Phineas) Phineas, I'm so sorry- Isabella: (Angrily) Will you please get out of here?! Candace: Hey, bite my shiny metal ass! Isabella: It doesn't look so shiny or metal to me. Phineas: Didn't you read the "Do Not Disturb" sign?! Candace: I'm sorry, I didn't notice it. Phineas: D'OH! Now she's gonna spread the news to everyone! Candace: Now, calm down, Phinebella! I'll promise not to tell anyone, if you stop doing this! Isabella: (Gasp) You promise? Candace: Absolutely. (Phineas & Isabella get off Candace's bed, then kiss.) Phineas: And I thought Candace was gonna bust us both! (Phineas and Isabella continues kissing, but they don't know that Mark was in a tree, recording the whole thing.) Mark: You're so busted, Phineas & Angelica. (Holds Candace's account) I'm gonna make sure you'll get busted, once and for all! (Evil laughs) Act IV (Scene cuts to Adam's room, where Adam is looking up Titanic on his computer. Suddenly, he recieves a strange message.) Adam: What's this? (sees the message) It's from Candace? That girl always sends me strange messages. (opens it) Huh? "See Phineas & Angelica sleeping together"? Who's Angelica? Phineas' new girlfriend? I don't know about that, but there's a video attached to the message. (clicks Download, the download takes 2 hours) What could it possibly be? I dunno. Maybe I should play GTA V for the remaining time. Announcer: 2 Hours Later... Adam: Aw, damn it, wasted again! (turns off his PS4) I bet that video is downloaded by now. (checks computer) It is downloaded! I wonder what this is? (opens file, we see Phineas & Isabella going into bed, then camera pans over to Adam) That's not Angelica at all! It's Phineas & Isabella. I've always liked how they go together. (His face turns disgusted as he hears distorted & muffled moaning noises) O. M. G! What is that? Ooh, that's nasty! (turns the video off) Candace is gonna get it this time! (Scene cuts to the Johnson house, where Jeremy is practicing on guitar. He hears a ding) Jeremy: What's this? Phineas & Angelica sleep together? I never heard of Angelica. (clicks video, his face turns disgusted) Eww, why did Candace film them together! It's very inappropriate & stupid! (Scene cuts to Cameron, then Vanessa, then Baljeet, Buford & the other kids & teens, who all react in disgust. Scene cuts to outside of the house, where Candace is taking a shower. She has just gotten out and has just put a towel on. She answers the door, where Adam, Jeremy, Cameron & the rest are rabbling in anger) Candace: What's going on now? Adam: I think you know what's going on, Candace? Mandy: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, CANDACE!? Candace: I didn't upload that video, I swear! Adam: Oh really? Candace: Yes! And I didn't film the video myself! I was actually inside the house this unknown video was being filmed! Buford: Should we beat her up? (Phineas & Isabella enters) Phineas: What's going on? Mandy: Candace sent that video! Phineas: WHAT!? (To Candace) HOW COULD YOU!? (Phineas storms off in anger) Act V Act VI